


For His Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wants to try something new and pleasurable; McCoy is not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from the old ST Kink meme.

“You want to do what to me?” McCoy looked incredulously at the shadowed figure reclining on the bed in front of him.

“I want to spank you.” The reply was given matter-of-factly in that regulated tone that often drove McCoy to either want to punch him in the face or suck him until he screamed, well at least moaned. Spock did not scream. He really did not want to show how much that tone turned him on, less Spock decided use that information against him. Again.

He sat down on the bed, blue uniform shirt already discarded on the floor as this pronouncement by Spock was given after a lengthy make-out session following the conclusion of their shift. Leonard was slightly confused that the inevitable sex had been interrupted by this. And he wasn’t intrigued by the thought. No, he was not. When he realized that it had been a while since Spock had made the statement, he finally replied, “I haven’t done anything wrong. That’s what spankings are for, right?”

At least that was what they were for in his mind and his memory. Picturing the helplessness and humiliation involved in a punishment spanking made him shudder. Fuck, he was so not turned on. Would he use his hand or would he find something else handy to warm him up? The few spankings he had seen or participated in had involved implements such as paddles or wooden spoons. His ass started to tingle.

The room was silent once more, making McCoy nervous. Was he ever going to speak? Damn Vulcans and their fondness for dramatic pauses.

“No, this would be for my pleasure.” Spock stretched his hand out, beckoning McCoy closer to him. “And yours, if you like.”

He swallowed hard, already harder than he had been from the deep kisses from before. Helpless to resist now, he crawled up the bed and over to where Spock was leaning against a pillow. A few moments later, he felt his lips being traced by a questing tongue and his head being held in place by strong hands in his hair. Leonard took over the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Spock’s mouth and digging his blunt nails into his shoulders. The almost imperceptible shiver that ran through the Vulcan at this provocation proved that Spock was more turned on than he had originally thought.

“Take down your pants and underwear and lay over my lap,” Spock murmured to him, breaking from the kiss to stroke his back. He followed his almost-suggestion and awkwardly tried to get comfortable over the muscular legs. Spock was still wearing his black regulation trousers and he could feel the soft weave against the hardness of his cock. He thrust a little, trying to create more friction, but stilled when he felt Spock’s hand rubbing his ass. The touch soothed him and he started to relax in the strange position.

Because he was so relaxed, the first smack took him by surprise. He knew Spock was limiting his strength as it was a sharp hit, but not unbearable. This won’t be too bad. The next smack fell on his other cheek, and he flexed in response, enjoying the heat. The third one caught the lower end of his buttocks, near his thighs—an excessively sensitive area. He sighed in response to that one, realizing that Spock knew what he was doing.

And so it continued in this pattern, left, right, down, left, right, down. Spock was nothing if not methodical. McCoy relaxed into the rhythm, enjoying the warm sensation that the spanking was causing in both his ass and the cock that was currently caught between his lover’s firm thighs. He too joined in the rhythm, thrusting downward on each third smack, as regular as a metronome.

Around the twentieth round of spanks, McCoy suddenly started paying attention as the warmth was turning into something a bit more urgent and the smacks were become sharper and harder. He bit down on his lip, focusing on the pain as well as the pleasure he received from moving against Spock’s lap. The friction against his erection was almost painful, as the cloth did not do much to lessen the pressure.

Spock began to speak in that oh-so-calm tone that drove him crazy. “You are turning red, doctor. I can also feel you becoming more and more affected by this exercise. Should I spank harder?” He hit the reddened bottom of his ass sharply, causing him to drive into the warm channel between Spock’s legs, created by his leaking sex. “or softer?” He rubbed his aching ass, soothing the pain, yet causing him to be even more aroused by his touch. The touch stopped. “I am waiting for an answer, Leonard.”

McCoy felt a chill at the tone that had everything to do with the fact that he was reduced to begging. “Damn it, Spock. Harder, hit me harder. Or softer, I don’t care. Just fucking do something.” He knew his tone was desperate. He hadn’t expected this to turn him on so much, but he should have known it would by the heated feeling that had come over him the first time Spock has made his request.

Spock complied and the heat built once more, growing more and more intense as he took the doctor’s demand into careful consideration. The spanking lost the careful rhythm and just become erratic, hitting the warmed flesh over and over while McCoy thrust deeply into his lap. He was so close to coming that his whole body was trembling, but he held off, wanting the feeling to last.

The spanking abruptly stopped as Spock firmly pushed him off his lap. He felt the red ass hit the firm bed as he did so and winced, but didn’t think about it too much when he saw that Spock had divested himself of his pants and was inserting himself between his thighs.

A slick cock nudged at his entrance and he spread his legs more, giving Spock the room he needed to work his way inside. He felt pinioned to the bed with his anus firmly spread open, his mouth roughly taken by Spock’s tongue, and his reddened ass being squeezed in perfect rhythm with Spock’s rough thrusts. The fact that Spock had lost enough control that he was fucking him so violently into the bed made his head spin with lust.

All it took was one more thrust that brought his sore ass in contact with Spock’s grabbing hands and he lost it, spilling himself between their two bodies and going limp. The strong hands took advantage of the newly pliant body to put both hands on McCoy’s ass and thrust deep inside one last time, spurting hotly inside the place he had warmed for his pleasure.

It was much later that McCoy turned around to make his request. “I want to spank you. This time, for my pleasure.” And then he grinned, satisfied with the arched brow he received in response. This was going to be fun, he thought, as he curled into Spock’s arms to catch up on some much-needed sleep.


End file.
